leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Tycoon Palmer
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Palmer |jname=クロツグ |tmname=Kurotsugu |image=Diamond Pearl Palmer.png |size=200px |caption=Art from |gender=Male |hometown=Twinleaf Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives= / / (son), unnamed wife (games) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= (Frontier Brain) |game=yes |generation= |games= , , |leader=no |brain=Pt |facility= |print=Tower Print |anime=yes |epnum=M12 |epname=Arceus and the Jewel of Life |enva=Carmen Borgia |java=Nobuyuki Hiyama }} Tower Tycoon Palmer (Japanese: タワータイクーン クロツグ Tower Tycoon Kurotsugu) is the leader of the in , and the Frontier Brain of the same facility in , . In the games Palmer is 's father and very similar to his son in look and character, as he is always in a rush. This is proven when he runs into the player just before his son does on the player's first arrival into the Battle Park. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl On 21st consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name=Palmer |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3 }} | | | On 49th consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name=Palmer |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3 }} | | | Pokémon Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Silver Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name=Palmer |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3 }} | | | mod 2) = 0|HeartGold|Diamond}} |ndex=149 |pokemon=Dragonite |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying |held=Lum Berry |gender=both |ability=Inner Focus |level=50 |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status }} Gold Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name=Palmer |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3 }} | | | Quotes ;Fight Area :"What's this all about?!!" :"Huh? Ah! If it isn't < >! You've grown all sturdy! And < > too! I haven't seen you in a long time, either! < >, your mother told me you'd gone off to the Battle Zone. So I had to come running looking for you. So, are you two going to take the Battle Frontier challenge? The Frontier has five facilities that are all dedicated to battling. Each one has a unique set of rules, so they're all different. Of course, you have to be good to win at any of them. Anyway, I'm satisfied to see that you're both doing well. I'll go back to my usual place in the Battle Tower. I'll be looking forward to your challenge.!" ;Initial battle *Before battle :"Hi! My name's Palmer. I remember you from when you were in , < >. You were always playing with my son < >, right? You’ve grown up since then, and most impressively, too! So, I'd like you to show me. Show me the bond you’ve built with your Pokémon. Show me the skill you've acquired as a !" *Being defeated :"Losing to an outstanding Trainer like you... I can live with that." :"I have no problem losing to a spectacular Trainer like you!" *After being defeated :"Bravo! One day, I imagine my son will come challenge me just as you have. That’s something I look forward to a great deal. You will become even more skilled the very same way your father did. Keep battling Trainers from around the world and keep growing greater in stature!" *After winning :"A magnificent bout that was! Do come visit again!" :"Ah, wonderful! That was fantastic! Do come again!" ;Rematch *Before battle :"So, you've come this so far! As the , I'll have to give you my best effort. That's how the best Trainers show respect to each other. By Battling all out as dedicated students of Pokémon!" *Being defeated :"Losing to an outstanding Trainer like you... I can live with that." *After being defeated :"Bravo! I feel inspired in my heart! It brings back a memory of that day long ago... I went out to the lake with your father that day... We were attacked by a wild Pokémon. We fended it off, but I don't recall how. It was that desperate. That was my first step as a Trainer. I wonder if the professor is doing well? ...That's enough reminiscing. My young friend, the world and your future hold infinite promise. Go on, you can be all that you desire! There is no limit to where you can go!" *After winning :"A magnificent bout that was! Do come visit again!" :"Ah, wonderful! That was fantastic! Do come again!" ;Initial battle *Before battle :"Hi! My name's Palmer. I heard a lot about you. You are from New Bark Town, right? You are much younger than I thought. So, I'd like you to show me. Show me the bond you've built with your Pokémon. Show me what you've learned through battles with Trainers!" *Being defeated :"I have no problem losing to a spectacular trainer like you!" *After being defeated :"Bravo! I imagine many great Trainers will come to challenge me as you have just done. That's something I look forward to a great deal. You will become even more skilled. Keep battling Trainers from around the world and keep growing greater in stature!" *After winning :"Ah, wonderful! That was fantastic! Do come again!" ;Rematch *Before battle :"So, you've come this far! As the Tower Tycoon, I'll have to give you my best effort. That's how the best Trainers show respect to each other. By battling all out as dedicated students of Pokémon!" *Being defeated :"I have no problem losing to a spectacular trainer like you!" *After being defeated :"Bravo! I feel inspired in my heart! My young friend, the world and your future hold infinite promise. The spirits of people and Pokémon call for each other in resonance. The resulting bond is finitely strong! Go on, you can be all that you desire! There is no limit to where you can go!" *After winning :"Ah, wonderful! That was fantastic! Do come again!" Sprites In the anime Palmer made a cameo appearance at the beginning of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, in which he was shown having a against Sinnoh League Cynthia. He debuted in Historical Mystery Tour!, in which he arrived in Twinleaf Town and met up with his son, . Palmer was visiting his hometown to attend the Twinleaf Festival, where a battle tournament known as the Festival Battle Challenge was held to determine which would be given the opportunity to face off against the of Sinnoh's . Ash won the tournament in Challenging a Towering Figure! and had his battle with Palmer. Even though Ash lost the battle, Palmer still gave him a trophy as recognition for winning the tournament. Palmer later suggested Ash to challenge the Pokémon Gym located in Sunyshore City and hinted about the Gym Leader, Volkner. Palmer made a cameo appearance during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokémon This listing is of Palmer's known in the : made a cameo appearance alongside its Trainer during the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where it was seen battling Cynthia's Garchomp. Milotic's known moves are , , and .}} has only made a brief appearance in the anime. In its scene, it only appeared to help announce Palmer's arrival in Twinleaf Town when he arrived for the annual festival. None of Dragonite's moves are known.}} to battle. In response, Ash chose as he realized that Palmer would be ready to counter his normal strategy of using speed attacks and decided to focus on power instead. Rhyperior proved to be a very tough opponent, being able to withstand Grotle's attacks due to its Ability and giving the Grove Pokémon a very tough time. However the tables seemed to turn when Rhyperior forced Grotle to swallow an , giving it a major power boost. Using this Grotle was able to cause significant damage to Rhyperior, but Grotle was simply unable to stand up to the massive attack power of Rhyperior and was defeated. Rhyperior briefly appeared alongside Palmer during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Rhyperior's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=檜山修之 Nobuyuki Hiyama |en=Carmen Borgia |cs=Ladislav Cigánek |fi=Juhani Rajalin |da=Peter Holst-Beck |pt_br=Robson Silva |es_eu=Alejandro García |es_la=Roberto Carrillo |pl=Karol Wróblewski}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Palmer first appears along with his fellow Frontier Brains, Argenta, Dahlia, and Thorton in a meeting; afterward they go back to their facilities. Before Palmer can do so, he is attacked by a Pokémon using . Palmer easily catches the thrown bone and the person who attacked him is revealed to be his friend, Riley. Riley had come to ask him about a camera machine he obtained on Iron Island but Palmer decides to ask Thorton about it. Later, Palmer, along with Argenta, investigates the reason as to why the communication system of the had gone down. Palmer is shocked to see and her victory over the Frontier Brains. After Platinum defeats Argenta, Palmer invites Platinum to help her in her investigation of the Distortion World. After the proper preparations have been made, Palmer, along with Platinum, Riley, Cheryl, and Mira leave to the Distortion World on Palmer's . After traveling for some time, Platinum asks Palmer about how he met Cresselia. He reveals that he met Cresselia a few weeks prior on Fullmoon Island after going there to find a way to cure Sailor Eldritch's son Vijay from a terrible nightmare that had prevented him from waking up. Afterward, they arrive at the Spring Path, but find that Marley has been captured by the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic. However, the Grunt reveals that he does not want to fight and has escaped from Team Galactic. Platinum forces him to take them to where the Distortion World but they are quickly separated upon entering due to the dimension's strange gravity. After witnessing several battles going on there, Palmer is attacked by and is separated further from Platinum and the Grunt. He lands in front of Pearl, surprising his son by falling out of the sky. They have a brief reunion, but it is cut short by Darkrai, who had attacked because Cresselia was hostile towards it. After entering, Pearl is shocked to find his father, Palmer, having fallen out of the sky. Palmer reminds his son to call him "daddy", instead of simply dad, and prepares to battle against the Pokémon that knocked him down, . Palmer reveals that it is attacking due to Palmer's being hostile towards it. Palmer manages to defeat Darkrai alone, which causes Pearl to wonder why he is not a Gym Leader. Palmer reveals to him that he has a job as the owner of the Battle Frontier and is the Tower Tycoon of the . When Palmer asks where Diamond is, Pearl sadly informs him that he had died in their previous battle. Suddenly, Diamond appears riding on Dialga's back, revealing that he is still alive. The battle between the Legendary Pokémon continues getting more chaotic, and his Cresselia joins in the fight, furious at Darkrai for it giving the Pokémon of Fullmoon Island nightmares. When Charon decides to escape, Platinum borrows Cresselia and chases after him into the real world with Diamond and Pearl, leaving Palmer and the others left behind in process. After Charon's defeat, Palmer and everyone else who was left behind manages to escape unharmed. Palmer reminds Platinum that she still has one facility to beat at the Battle Frontier - his, and welcomes her upcoming challenge. When Pearl finds it funny that Platinum will fight his father, Palmer reminds him again to refer to him as "daddy". In the , it was revealed that at some point, Palmer had borrowed Brandon's , , and . He used the three to awaken the Legendary Pokémon at the Snowpoint Temple with the hope that he may use it to battle against any threats to Sinnoh. However, due to it being uncontrollable, in addition to it being too peaceful to need its powers, he would later release it, where it would eventually end up in the hands of Diamond. He returned to Sinnoh by the time of the , where he made a cameo by calling Brandon on the phone. Pokémon On hand is Palmer's first known Pokémon. She was first used by Palmer to take him, Platinum, Cheryl, and Mira to the Distortion World. According to Palmer, he found her on Fullmoon Island to help heal Sailor Eldritch's son from a nightmare. When Palmer was attacked by , he used Cresselia to battle against it. Cresselia's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} is Palmer's second known Pokémon. It was used by Palmer to battle against Darkrai in the Distortion World. It managed to hold its own before being switched out with Cresselia. Milotic's only known move is .}} Released , it was revealed that Palmer awakened with the help of Brandon's Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. He intended to use it in the case of a crisis involving Legendary Pokémon, but released it back into Snowpoint Temple after deciding that it wasn't necessary at the time. This same Regigigas would be found by Platinum and later joined 's team, where it was given the nickname Reg.}} Status unknown was used by a younger Palmer to battle against Crasher Wake in the past. It is unknown if he still has it. Cranidos's only known move is .}} Borrowed , , and from Brandon. They were used in order to awaken at the Snowpoint Temple so that Palmer could capture it.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga ]] Palmer first appears in Look for Giratina! at the Fight Area. When Hareta and Mitsumi arrive there for some training, Palmer attacks them disguised as a member of Team Galactic. He faces Hareta in battle and proves to be a tough opponent but the match ends in a tie. With the battle having ended, Palmer reveals that he is not a member of Team Galactic and just wanted to fight Hareta after learning he was the son of Kaisei. After attempting to flirt with Mitsumi, Palmer gets into an argument with his son, Jun. Palmer then leaves and gives Hareta a message from Kaisei that tells him to look for so he can find his father. Pokémon is Palmer's only known Pokémon. It was used to battle Hareta's Empoleon while Palmer posed as a Team Galactic member. Eventually, the match ended in a tie when the two Pokémon fainted. Dragonite's known moves are , , and .}} In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Palmer briefly appears in a flashback in The Ultimate Combination is Formed!!. Pokémon only appears in a flashback alongside its Trainer. None of Dragonite's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Palmer or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=087/100}} |type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=56/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=073/100|jpset2=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=018/DPt-P}} |type=Supporter|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=139/147|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=091/100}} Trivia * Palmer is the only Trainer to be animated in , in his appearance at the end of the battle (his hair and coattails blow in the "wind"). ** Also, his quotes said to the player differ between Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, and HeartGold and SoulSilver, with references to his home in Sinnoh, even including his son, removed. * Palmer's battle music in is the same as Cynthia's battle theme. In , it changes to match the other four Frontier Brains. ** Interestingly, he was battling Cynthia herself in his first anime appearance, in the cameo at the beginning of the twelfth movie. They both have a Milotic in the games. * Palmer's coat has the kanji ō'', meaning "king", on the back. * Palmer is the only Frontier Brain whose hometown is known. ** He is also the only Frontier Brain to date to appear in a , having appeared in both ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. ** In addition, out of all the Sinnoh/Johto Frontier Brains, he is the only member to appear in the anime if Caitlin is not counted. * Palmer shares the trait of being the of his region with . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Manga characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Viktor es:Jericor fr:Koner it:Palmer ja:クロツグ zh:桄榔